We shall continue our studies on steroid hormone regulation of egg white protein synthesis in the chick oviduct. We plan to obtain DNA complementary to mRNA for conalbumin, ovalbumin, ovomucoid, and lysozyme, and undertake sequencing to compare the four mRNAs for similarities and differences. We plan to study the metabolism of specific mRNAs, i.e. both synthesis and degradation, as controlled by both estrogen and progesterone. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schimke, Robert T., Pennequin, Pierre, Robins, Diane, and McKnight, G. Stanley, "Effects of Estrogen and Progesterone on Ovalbumin Synthesis in the Withdrawn Oviduct." Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 286, 116-124 (1977).